Mutual Agreement
by eliza.writes.stuff
Summary: How will your parents react when you tell them you're marrying the "enemy?" One-Shot. Read and Review.


**DISCLAIMER****: **Despite my many wishes on shooting stars, birthday candles, and trucks of hay, I sadly do not own Harry Potter. Santa, I blame you!

**Mutual Agreement**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"Well are we just going to sit here all day, or are we going to talk about this?" an impatient Ginny Potter asks from a stiff leather couch. She looks pointedly towards one of the two men also in the room with her. He has messy black hair, piercing green eyes behind round glasses, and a faint hint of a scar on his forehead. The man removes his glare from the other to look at his wife for a moment before nodding.

"Good let's get on with it then." Comes the sturdy voice of Astoria Malfoy, as she pushes her blonde haired husband toward the couch opposite of Ginny. He reluctantly sits down beside his wife, but says nothing.

After minutes of agonizing silence, Ginny attempts again to get things moving while chatting with Astoria.

"This really is a lovely home, Astoria. There is so much light in each room." Ginny comments with a polite smile.

"Why thank you Ginny. When we first moved in it was so dark that I could barley stand it." Astoria laughs nervously, glancing sideways toward her husband, who still refuses to speak. His pale grey eyes unmoving from green ones.

"Oh I'll just say it then. Lily and Scorpius want to get married, there it's out in the open." Ginny throws her hands up in frustration, her Weasley temper flaring. For a second both men look at the red head before yelling at the same time.

"Over my dead body!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Well that got them talking." Astoria muses while watching her husband.

"Under no circumstances will my only daughter marry a _Malfoy_!" Harry Potter sneers the name with disgust. Just as Draco is about to stand and argue that he does not want a Potter for a daughter-in-law, Ginny shoots him a glare that keeps him silent before turning it on her husband.

"How dare you! Lily is our daughter, and she can marry whomever she wants! Let's not forget that you owe the Malfoys your life!" Ginny yells, standing up for emphasis.

"Are you really going to use that one now?" Harry argues back, as he too stands.

"If it helps my daughter be happy then yes, I am using it now." She says, looking toward Astoria for support, who in turn looks at Draco.

"Don't give me that look, I'm with _Potter _on this one. I will not support this marriage!" He roars.

"Well at least we agree on one thing then!" Harry bellows as he looks at his wife with rage, she looks unfazed.

"Harry James Potter I will not lose my daughter because you're being a selfish, pig headed git. You will accept this marriage." She yells as she jabs him in the chest with an outstretched finger.

"Nor will I lose a son!" Astoria continues looking at Draco, "I have had to deal with your ways for far too long Draco, and I'll be damned if your pride keeps my son from the woman he loves!" she screams, raising her voice for the first time in their marriage. Draco watches her with shock, and even fear. The look in her blue eyes tells him that no matter how he argues, he will eventually lose. Draco sighs in defeat and sinks into the couch once more.

Across the room the battle rages on between Harry and his wife, though not with words. Their silent communications are easy enough to translate.

She glares at him- _You will do this._

He stares back-_I most certainly will not!_

Ginny continues to glare, but moves he had to the side- _You will do this!_

Harry's eyes shift from anger to pleading- _But he's a Malfoy!_

Ginny stands firm, not moving an inch- _You will do this!_

Harry sighs, and nods his head, ignoring the triumphant smirk spreading across Ginny's face like wildfire. He too slumps into one of the couches, and puts his head in his hands, overcome with a sudden migraine.

The women begin animatedly discussing the wedding plans while Harry and Draco stare at nothing with wide eyes thinking the same thing; _How the hell did this happen? Why did it have to be _him? The men chance a look at each other, eyes still wide with realization that they were about to become family, and nod. They stand up at the same time and shake hands, coming to a mutual agreement, that they would do this for the sake of their children. Both wives beam at their husbands and resume their conversation.

Across the hall, in the dinning room, Lily Luna Potter sits silently with her fiancé, Scorpius Malfoy, with the look of shock on her features. She looks up at him and smiles, before looking back towards their fathers who are shaking hands. She sees Scorpius lean down and feels his warm breath on her ear as he whispers,

"How do you think they'll react when we tell them you're pregnant?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is just a little story that popped into my head when I was writing my first story. I hope you like it, and if you did review! If you didn't, review! If you just want to comment, Review! Thanks again for reading. :)**

**Liz**


End file.
